


Breakfast and a Show - Wolfstar

by banjo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Summary: A longer fic about finding true love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast and a Show - Wolfstar

Breakfast and a Show

By Banjo

Tags: Humor, Romance

(A/N: Like usual, I picked a couple of bits of Fanatical Fics stories and weaved them together. This is from “A Tongue is an Excellent Aid in CPR”, “Kiss Booth”, and “Girlfriend”. Lastly, I’ve had the image of this fic in my head since the first time I listened to all of Wolfstar by the Whomping Willows on a cold night in Des Moines, Iowa. This is my first entrance into romance, and not so much crackfic)

“And that does it,” Godric Griffindor said. “The last piece of that enchantment is complete. Just like we talked about it, Sal.”

“You know I love it when you call me that, Godric,” Salazar Slytherin said. “But it’s really finished? Anytime there is a major love conflict within the walls of Hogwarts, it will be resolved via song and dance?”

“Yep. That should cause some future generations fun. And this one didn’t even need to have squid ink involved,” Griffindor responded. “We still have some time before Rowena and Helga arrive for the staff meeting. Anything else?”

“Actually, yes. I’ve noticed that our meals are rather….” Slytherin trailed off.

“Boring?” Griffindor responded.

“Yep. Completely. I mean the food is good, but the sound of banter gets to be just meh after a while,” Slytherin said.

“Well, we already did one musical thing. How about we expand that last enchantment? What about…..from time to time different meals will include a ‘show’?” Griffindor asked.

“A ‘show’? You mean more musical song and dance?” Slytherin said.

“Sure. But it could be anything. Dramatic entrances, theatrics, reciting lyric poetry, juggling…whatever this little bit of magic could pick up on at random intervals and magnify to be an EPIC show. Imagine if someone actually tried to plan a show with this enchantment in mind….,” Griffindor said.

“Dope.” Slytherin responded. “Let’s do it!”

And thus, Breakfast and a Show became a part of the magic of Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~A Passage of Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Moony! We are close enough friends that a little kiss between us doesn’t have to mean anything,” Sirius said. “It’ll just cost you a galleon, you know, for my motorbike.”

Remus looked to James for support, but for some reason was showing his Quidditch-toned leg muscles. They did look quite good.

“Alright, Pads, you win,” Remus said, tossing down a galleon, grabbing Sirius and pulling him into a kiss.

This was no ordinary kiss. James looked on as what he thought would just be a quick touching of lips became something more. He could swear that he heard music and the room got a little brighter as they kissed.

Moony’s tongue penetrated Sirius’s lips and their tongues touched. It went on just a second longer than it probably should have for Moony to be safe. He quickly pulled back. 

“Well, good luck with the motorbike,” Moony said, turning and sprinted off down the corridor.

“Moony….I…..wait……” Sirius said as he leaped over the table and ran down to catch up with his fellow Marauder.

“JAMES POTTER! What is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall asked as she pointed down to the sign which read ‘Snogfest’.

James turned and looked down the hallway, and saw Moony and Padfoot had disappeared.

“My office, NOW!” McGonagall said sternly.

Lily Evans looked out from behind a tapestry covering one of the nearby hidden passages. What had she just seen? And her chance to kiss James Potter had just been ruined. But seriously, what was that with Sirius and Remus? Could it be?

~~~~~~A Passage of Time~~~~~~~~

“Lily, what’s wrong?” James Potter asked as his girlfriend gestured to her throat and gasping.

“What? Oh you’re choking! I know what to do about this!” James said, quickly crossing over to her and bending into a deep kiss. Somehow, thankfully, after James pulled away Lily spit up the Bertie Bot’s Every Flavor Bean she ate.

“What is wrong with you!? That is not what to do when someone is choking. At least use magic! Remember, ‘wadawasi’?” Lily said sternly.

“I’m sorry Lils,” James said. “Padfoot and Moony told me that using the tongue was what to do when someone is choking. I walked in the other night Pads was on top of Moony on this table with his tongue deep down in his mouth. When I asked what happened, they went into this long explanation of how Moony was choking, and looked really panicked.”

“James Potter. You are not that dense, are you? Can’t you see what’s happening to two of your best friends?” Lily said.

“Of course I can see it. The panic on their faces was cute, as was their stammering over an excuse. It’s obvious to anyone that has been watching those two just a little bit that they are mad for each other. Sirius is the most protective of Remus when he transforms each month. I even heard some Ravenclaws talking about it the other day, how they thought it was cute. Even the young gentlemen, Lucius Malfoy, commented that as a pure blood, Sirius had nothing to worry about persecution for being gay and in love with Remus,” James said.

“In fact,” James continued, “a prominent pure blood that is out, even one that had been disowned, could be a major step for LGBTQ rights in the wizarding world. I just wish they would realize just about everyone knows, no one thinks it’s a big deal (or at least anyone who matters), and that they have a massive support network.”

“It’s a big step. I mean even Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin couldn’t be out in their day,” Lily said.

“Lils, that was a thousand years ago, and yes, things were different then. But they are more different now. I think with just a little bit of a friendly nudge, they would be okay. And then they could stop making up lame excuses. Last night Moony did give a pretty lame one that he was scared and asked Pads to sleep with him. I mean they didn’t have to be naked to do that,” James said.

“I’m so happy that you have those Quidditch-toned muscles and a better developed situational awareness,” Lily said smiling.

“Lily?” asked Peter, coming up to the table.

“Hi Peter! What’s up?” Lily asked.

“I found this note a little while ago outside by the portrait entrance to the tower. I was hoping both our Head Boy and Head Girl could figure out what we could do about this,” Peter said.

“Well, let’s take a look,” Lily said. Lily took the note from Peter, and held it so that she and James could read it.

My Dearest and Cutest One – 

I never get tired of spending time with you. I’m so glad you took that first step years ago. My life hasn’t been the same since. I finally feel like I have a family now, even though I’ve been disowned. I wish you wouldn’t be so nervous about it. We have great friends who will support us, I’m almost sure of it. I also pretty sure most of the castle knows. I know you’re nervous about that but trust me – I’ll bite anyone that causes you pain. You’re no longer a mere pup, and you know I love the way you howl. We can continue in secret, but I’m pretty sure almost everyone is on to us. Please, let’s talk about this and how we can take our next steps.

Love,

A giant pawprint was smacked beneath the word love in place of a signature.

“Well, I think that confirms that,” Lily said grinning, folding the paper and looking at Peter and James. “But what do we do about it?”

It was at that moment that Sirius took off the invisibility cloak, smiling at Lily, Prongs, and Wormtail. “Thank you, Peter. You don’t know how happy it makes me to confirm what I was thinking. How can you help me to get Moony to know we will be okay?” Sirius asked.

“Hmmm….” Lily leaned back in her chair and thought. She looked over the fireplace and saw the portrait of Griffindor. “I think I have an idea. Get Remus down into the Great hall for 7:45 tomorrow morning.”

“Wait…you’re not thinking?” Sirius asked.

“Yep,” James stepped in, grinning. “Breakfast and a Show. And we will get our friends in other houses to help our too.”

~~~~~~~A Passage of Time~~~~~~~~

James and Lily had to move quickly that evening. Their friendship was that important, and proving that Hogwarts all loved those two was critical. Using their access as Head Boy and Head Girl, they visited each of the other dormitories, talking to the movers and shakers in each of the houses. Finally, they were able to identify six other students besides themselves who would perform the next day.

James also went down to the kitchens to talk with the house elves. They needed instruments, and if you wanted to find anything at Hogwarts, a house elf likely knew where to go.

Time flew by that night, and neither Lily nor James slept. A passion had filled them, an urgent desire to make the next day perfect for their two friends. Peter helped too, by playing tag with Mrs Norris and keeping Filch away from wherever Lily and James were going next.

Finally, it was time. They quickly took some Pepper-up potion that Lily had brewed for a bit of a pick-me-up, and met up with all of their fellow students at 7:30 in front of the Head Table. From Ravenclaw, Mary Patterback and Kristof Turnerson had arrived and started to warm up on drums. Each of them had become friends with Sirius and Remus through Astronomy class.

From Hufflepuff, Cassius Diggory and Lucretia Warrington picked up their bass guitars and took their positions. Through Charms class Cassius, Lucretia, Sirius, and Remus had learned Wingardium Leviosa together. Lastly, two Slytherins arrived, Regulus Black and the young gentleman Lucius Malfoy. Despite everything, Regulus loved his brother, and the young gentleman Malfoy wanted to make sure that wizards could be gay and be accepted. Both of them on keyboards completed the band.

Lastly, Peter picked up his instrument, a saxophone, and Lily and James stood in front of microphones and had on acoustic guitars.

“I am assuming, we will be getting a breakfast and a show this morning, Mr Potter, Ms Evans?” Dumbledore asked. “Usually these things just….happen and don’t have props and preparation.”

“Yes, Headmaster. You see….” James started.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I know what is about to happen. Do you mind if I add a little more…theatricality to this?” Dumbledore asked, drawing his wand and conjuring a tambourine.

“Really? You’re into this?” Lilly asked, surprised.

“Oh yes, Ms Evans. I support love in all forms. It is the strongest magic that exists. I’ve learned first hand that romance shouldn’t end tragically. Now, let’s take our positions. I have a feeling our guests of honor will be arriving any minute,” Dumbledore said, waving his wand around the Great Hall. This was going to be epic.

~~~~~~A Change of Perspeective~~~~~

“I don’t see why it’s so important to get in right at 7:45, Sirius,” Remus said.

“Come on, Moony! I want to make sure we have enough time to eat so we can get to class on time!” Sirius said.

Remus stopped right in front of the doors to the Great Hall. “You have never wanted to get to class on time.”

“Move along now, boys,” McGonagall said. “You want to get in, I hear there’s going to be a show this morning.”

“Oh really? Those aren’t usually scheduled, they just happen,” Remus said. “Let’s go, Sirius. These are always fun.”

McGonagall smiled as she saw them turn and open the doors to the Great Hall.

As soon as they walked in, the lights dimmed, spotlights flooded the front of the Hall, and they could see…James, Lily, Peter, Dumbledore? and all of their friends and some of their classmates with instruments. Then, the music began, with James singing:

“Everybody's talking about it  
Everybody knows that it's true  
Sirius, you're in love with Remus  
Remus is into you too”

Remus looked panicked as most of the Great Hall turned and looked at him and Sirius. He turned to Sirius and Sirius was smiling!? He had planned this? He was being outted right now. He was going to be destroyed. How could someone he loved do this? Sirius looked deep into Remus’s eyes, and took a deep breath. Sirius would never do something to hurt him, and Hogwarts itself would never be this cruel. At least he hoped. He let out the breath, took confidence in that devilishly handsome smile, and let the panic was eased a bit, though his heart was still racing.

James continued, 

“You're making eyes across the Great Hall  
You're hoping no one will see  
You're writing love notes with paw prints,  
You're making out behind me.”

“See, I told you we weren’t being that subtle, Moony,” Sirius said.

“Shut up, Pads. Let’s just enjoy this. One way or another, you’re gonna get disciplined later,” Remus said. Sirius just grinned and turned back to the front. 

Suddenly all of the students on stage and Dumbledore joined in for the chorus:

“You know we really love you,  
It ain't our place to judge you  
You're feeling scared about it  
Naturally  
There's no point in hiding  
So feel free to start confiding  
If you need a good friend  
You can count on me.”

Remus and Sirius started walking up the Great Hall towards the Head Table. As they walked by nearly every student they passed put up their hand for a high five, gave them a thumbs up, or grinned ear-to-ear.

“You did all this?” Remus whispered to Sirius.

“I asked Peter to help plant a note with Lily and James to see if what I thought was true was true – everyone knows and they don’t care – they are okay with us,” Sirius said, squeezing Remus’ hand.

There was now what looked like a light show playing across the Great Hall. Magical glitter rained down on everyone, though disappeared instead of sticking everywhere. House Elves appeared along the wall, starting to clap in rhythm with the music. The rest of the students started clapping along as well. 

Lily started singing the next verse:

“You know you're made for each other  
It's been that way all along  
When the moon aligns with the dog star,  
The chance for true love is strong.  
You're no longer just a mere pup  
You got a heart and it's on the prowl  
Sirius, there's no doubt that you've got  
The right stuff to make Remus howl”

Sirius had put his arm around Remus, and Remus was about to howl. All of his fear of not belonging, it was all melting away and being replaced with such a strong feeling of love and belonging that he nearly couldn’t bear it. This was what it was to be accepted for who he was? This was that feeling of not having to hide anymore? 

It was at that moment, that the very walls of Hogwarts began to shake, as every single person, brick, and magical creature present began to sing:

“You know we really love you,  
It ain't our place to judge you  
You're feeling scared about it  
Naturally  
There's no point in hiding  
So feel free to start confiding.  
If you need a good friend,  
You can count on me.  
You can count on me.  
You can count on me.”

Sirius and Remus arrived at the front of the Great Hall. All of the students began to applaud, whoop, and holler. Remus turned to Sirius, and Sirius leaned in and gave him the biggest, deepest kiss. 

Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling. McGonagall was smiling approvingly. Lily and James smiled.

It was the greatest Breakfast and a Show that Hogwarts had ever seen, and never had it ever been more needed, necessary, or appropriate.

The End.


End file.
